


Wishful Thinking

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-04
Updated: 2009-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:51:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2052495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Some wishes are more potent than others.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Wishful Thinking

**Author's Note:**

> Some wishes are more potent than others.

**Title:** Wishful Thinking  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/profile)[**snupin100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/) 's prompt #237: Wishful Thinking  
 **Characters:** Remus/Severus  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Authors Notes:** Some wishes are more potent than others.  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Wishful Thinking

~

Remus found Teddy staring out his window at stars. “Bedtime.”

Teddy pointed. “Unca Sev’rus says if I wish on stars, they come true.”

“Oh?” Remus tucked Teddy in. “You really like Uncle Severus.”

Teddy nodded, eyes drooping. “I wished he could be my papa, too.”

“ _Very_ wishful thinking. Did you tell him?” But Teddy was already asleep.

Smiling, Remus kissed him, and as he walked past his own window, he paused and, on a whim, wished on star.

“Like father like son?” Severus purred, wrapping arms around him.

Remus smiled. Perhaps with their combined wishing power, Severus would be theirs.

~


End file.
